


Holland Stories

by Padster_man



Category: Holland’s
Genre: British, F/M, Hollandbrothers, harryholland, oneshots, paddyholland, samholland, spiderman - Freeform, tomholland
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padster_man/pseuds/Padster_man
Summary: This book contains one-shots about the Holland Brothers. things like vacations, dates, and over-all day to day things are in here! This is an x reader so if you don’t like that, i have told you.
Relationships: Harryxreader, Paddyxreader, Tomxreader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. A day in Disney (Paddy, Tom, and Harry)

{Word Count~1583}

"WE'RE GOING TO DISNEY WORLD"

Tom screeched as he ran into Paddy's room at full speed, almost stomping on Tessa's tail. 

"Cool, who's coming?" Paddy and I both questioned in unison, causing us to look at each other and burst out laughing/crying

Tom, seeming to be ignoring our laughter said, "Harry and Ana are joining but-"  
"Elyisa and I already have plans" Sam yelled from down the hall,cutting off Tom, leaving him looking a little shocked, yet as if he was expecting that.

"HARRY ANA, GET YOUR ARSES IN HERE"  
Tom screeched, yet again.  
"Tom, can u stop screaming for one fucking second before our ears bleed." Paddy said, dead ass serious face on. You looked at him and tried so hard to mimic his face but failing miserably as your eyes still shone with laughter.

At that moment Harry and Ana entered, "we were on our way here when we had to stop so we could still hear and not go deaf Tom" Harry snapped jokingly, earning a side glare from him.

"Hey!" I snapped my fingers in between them, "don't we have a trip to be planning, hm?" This shut both Tom and Harry up and earning me a smirk from Ana and Paddy.

Tom sat down and urged us to follow him. One look from Paddy showed that he hated having his room filled with a lot of people but kept quiet to stay on the trip. "Ok, we need to first plan how long, then what rides, fast passes and dinner reservations last." I said, ticking each off my finger in sequence, looking earnestly at Tom, somehow thinking he had some kind of idea on what to do, "Actually.." he started, looking between me and Paddy, the two people in the room who had the most experience, "I thought you and Paddy what take care of that, so Harry, Ana , and Me could take care of how long we would be there. Sound good?" Tom clapped his hand together, anyone who didn't know him would think he was posing a question, to Harry, Ana, Paddy, and y/n it meant that whatever he had just stated was what was going to happen.

I blew out an exasperated sigh, for dramatics, looked at Paddy, and without saying anything said, "me and Paddy will do it, but I want full freedom, my word on this matter is gospel, the only other who has a say is Paddy, the only other competent being in this room." I raised an eyebrow, daring anyone to say otherwise.

*time skip brought to you by a very happy Tom*

You and Paddy were on the floor of his room, on your backs looking at the ceiling, thinking over the scattered bits of paper on the floor; covered in drawings of the Disney parks layout, best rides to fast pass, reservations, and even the best way to go unnoticed; since you were going with 3 Holland's a famous actress and your self, the Holland's best friend, framily, all in one small, space. Crawling with fans.

"So.." you said as you grabbed the paper depicting the magic kingdom layout. 

"Well, I was thinking," he said, twisting a little to see you, " what about, fast pass splash mountain, seven dwarfs, and space ship mountain? And dinner in the be our guest castle?"

You stay for a minute in silence before you said, "ok, that sounds good, but we should pick the right day because if we do Thursday, we could get extra magic hours so we can do railroad for better times." To any other person, this sounded like gibberish, but to them this was a second language, one they were both fluent in.

After that they decided the others pretty quickly, with Epcot being the hardest one to choose from. they regularly checked in on Tom, Harry, and Ana making sure that what they decided was going to how long it what days they were there.

*time skip brought to you by a very giddy Holland group*

The plane ride to Orlando seemed to be hours, between you and Paddy thinking of what you were going to do while you weren't on rides, what you were going to buy and photos you were going to take. While that went on, Tom sat alone sleeping or reading, and Harry and Ana cuddled in the corner like the couple they were. Sleeping and talking quietly.

When the plane landed we had already talked to the people with the plane and asked for a private hanger, and took and regular inconspicuous car to Disney.

The hotel we had decided was the imagination hotel, next to the pop century. Me and Paddy wanted to go to Pop but ultimately had to choose Imagination, which was right next to Pop, which still let you and Paddy be close to our favourite hotel in Disney.

We entered the hotel all wearing sweaters and our regular clothes, trying to keep to ourselves, and being inconspicuous. "'Ello there, I'm checking in for 2 bedrooms under Holland." Tom said, flashing his most charming smile to the lady at the desk, making me turn to Paddy and Ana, making a gagging face. Ana and Paddy laughed, yet tried to hide with loud coughs when Tom turned to look at them.

The lady smiled warmly and went to checking them in, hands flying across the keyboard in quick succession.

"Yeap, right here... two bedrooms, one with one king and the other with a king and one queen. Is that correct Mr. Holland?" She said, listing her head, waiting his response, "yes, that's right. Are the rooms on the same floor?" "Yes, the rooms are next to each other, with an adjoining door, as per your request Mr.Holland." "Thank you very much, what are the room numbers, as you can see we already have our magic bands." He said, raising his right wrist a little to show his bright green band. We all had one, Paddy's was light blue, Harry and Ana had plum purple and light purple ones, while I was matching with Paddy wearing navy blue band.

*time skip brought to you by a very giggly group of friends*

Once we had dropped our stuff in our rooms, Ana and Harry taking the one bed room, and Paddy, Tom and Me sharing the two bed room. I went over to Harry and Ana's room, "Oi! We gotta get out of here if we wanna go to downtown!" "What downtown div, we're in the middle of Orlando." You threw a pillow at him and shot him a soft glare, "No you div, downtown Disney, were going to be late, I still wanna see the LEGO store." Harry just looked at me, as if I had grown a tree out of my head, while I heard Paddy laughing from the other room, "Me too though!" "Y/n it's 12:00pm we have enough time." Harry said this with a look that screamed 'div'. 

I heard Paddy yell from our room, "depending on the bus we will have to go to the board walk, then walk to the downtown, then get everywhere, then find someplace to eat. The ride to board walk will have to take at least 20 minutes then the walk is about 30, by the time we get here it will be almost 1:00pm, and this is a busy day. We need to leave now." "Thank you!, the only other person here speaking some sense."

Harry just whispered something to Ana, she laughed and they both got up from the bed and went back to my room. 

*time skip brought to you by Walt Disney World*

We got to the Downtown and you immediately went your separate ways, you and Paddy disappeared to the LEGO store, Ana and Harry went to the lake to take photos, while Tom went to go hear the jazz music from the blues club.

Me and paddy spent at least an hour in the LEGO store, building tiny houses and cars, joining in on the races outside in the breezy heat of the afternoon. We took some photos with the LEGO statues, and running into some little fan kids.

We had decided to meet up at the Irish pub near the south section of the Downtown, it played Irish jigs and had dancers every hour on the hour.

We ordered our food without much hassle and waited, watching the dancers perform some dances. 

A little while later, our food arrived and the performers asked if any kids wanted to join on the stage, slowly children, probably forced by their parents started going up; when I turned to Paddy, smiling broadly. Before I could say anything he said, " Nope, no, no, no, no, nuh uh. Y/n I am not going to dance on that stage! Besides it's for little kids." I rolled my eyes playfully, "so what, were only 15, technically we're still kids." I grabbed his arm and pulled him to the stage.

We danced a few jigs while Harry Tom and Ana laughed and took videos and photos.

We left the pub in high spirts, leaving the Downtown at nighttime and walking slowly, enjoying the music any lively atmosphere.

*time skip brought to you by The Blues Club*

We got back to the hotel tired yet very happy, we said our good nights to Ana and Harry and went to bed. 

Tomorrow was Magic Kingdom.


	2. A day in Disney (pt.2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the previous story (btw this story will be three parts 😊)

{Word Count~1878}  
Magic Kingdom

"You're the sunflower, I think your love would be too much..." you woke up the next day to your alarm ringing out at 6:30am, blasting "Sunflower."

"Stop that Bloody music before I come and kill you!" You could hear Harry yelling from his room, while you and Paddy laughed at his outburst.

You and Paddy were the only ones awake at this hour, getting dressed and packing everyone else's backpacks.  
You weren't gunna bring much, since you didn't want to waste time at the bag check.

"Tooom! Wake. The. Hell. Up. You. Bloody. Div." Me and Paddy took to waking up Tom, whacking him with pillows until he got up, cursing and chucking back the pillows.

While Tom got ready Paddy FaceTimed Harry and Ana until they woke up. 

When we were all ready, we went out and took the monorail to the grand povillion hotel; they had decided that when they went to Magic Kingdom, they would have breakfast at Ohana and rope drop the park early.

Ohana, as usual, was delicious food and good service. Not long after, we left to the monorail station right outside the restaurant doors.

"Y/n, could you please explain to me, why in the good fuckery are we here at 7:30 in the morning. In ORLANDO?!" Harry asked me, looking as if he was going to rip my head off for not letting him sleep. I looked at Paddy for help, but he was too busy talking to Ana about logistics that went into the trip, "well, if we want to rope drop we need to wake up early; and if we want to get on good rides before most of the people get here, we needed to wake up early. By the way, let me remind you that both me and Paddy woke up at 6:30 while all three of you got to wake up at 7:00." I said, point my finger and him Tom and Ana.

Once we got to the park, all arguments and sleep was forgotten; one look at the prestigious, white and blue castle was enough to bring you to gasp.

You took Paddy's and and walked through the turnstiles, pressing your MagicBand and thumb onto the metallic plates that let you inside.

When you entered the park, all your memories came flooding back. The first time you came, your first time you came with Paddy.

After they did the opening fireworks, you took Paddy and the others to the first ride you wanted to go on; Haunted Mansion.

The ride was designed to look like to hadn't been entered in years, old gravestones littering the front yard, cobwebs were strung along each spire, while creepy music played and things moved throughout the line.

You entered a large circular room, paintings covered the walls where corners would be  
In a regular room. "Welcome to the Haunted Mansion, we have 999 happy haunts, but theres room for one more; any volunteers? Hmm..." we heard a disembodied voice speak slowly, seeming to run around the room, creeping the hell out of me.

"As you can see, there's no doors and NO windows, the trick is TO FIND A WAY OUT! Of course.. there's always my way.." you heard a crash from above, seeming a projected woman fall, her scream echoing in your ears. You grabbed onto Paddy for dear life.

Opening your eyes, you saw that Ana was doing the same thing.

*Time skip brought to you by 999 happy haunts*

When we got on the ride, I went with Paddy, Harry went with Ana- he said it was to protect her, but he just wanted to be squeezed next to his girl- and Tom went with another loner; they seemed to hit it off though, laughing all the while getting off the ride.

The graveyard scene was the part that scared me most, with all the fake ghouls jumping out at us, while a fast, creepy song played all around us.

We got off the ride laughing and already feeling happy just after being on one ride. "Wait! Look, here do you see that; up there, it's mr.toad," you said, pulling Paddy in the direction of the pet graveyard, where situated at the top was a small, 1 and a half tall statue of Mr.toad, singing with his arms outstretched, "you know the staff says that his grave has a rime like that others; it goes 'here lies toad, it's sad but true, not nearly al marketable as Winnie the Pooh'" You and Paddy recited the rime perfectly. Ana Harry and Tom just watched you guys laugh and play in your own environment.

Tom saw you and Paddy playing like little kids again, he saw 2 best friends, who could not live with each other or this place; he really saw how much this meant to you guys.

*time skip brought to you by the tales of Ichabod and Mr.toad*

After that, we got some things from the gift shop; Harry bought Ana and him matching Minnie ears

Paddy got you and him matching Minnie ears- kinda like a I'm with stupid, I'm stupid kinda thing- 

You guys left the gift shop, and headed towards your fast pass rides. 

You guys boarded splash mountain, sitting on the already wet seat, bouncing in place with excitement. You guys floated through the scene of briar rabbit leaving the briar patch; through the various failed trap scenes; then to the top drop, right after the laughing place area that looked a lot more like a crack den to you guys.

You could hear your log being pulled up the through the dark cavern, campfire projections on the walls of briar rabbit being in a near death experience. You almost didn't notice the drop until you heard Paddy yell your name and hold on tight.

You felt your fingers automatically clench on the bar as your boat descended, fast- about 0-55km in 4 seconds fast. I scream fell from your mouth, and you had the strong sense that Ana was grabbing Harry for dear life.

SPLASH! You reached the bottom and got soaked, seriously, there wasn't a single piece of your clothes that wasn't wet, "now that was fun!" You heard Tom say from behind you guys, looking just as wet as you and Paddy.

Your group left the ride in the same spirts as the last, yet with more happiness then last time, "Harry how 'bouts we go take some castle photots?" Ana posed the question, but we didn't waste a beat to jump on it, "yes amazing idea, we have to take photos. Me and Ana first!" You yelled in agreement, you and Ana got in a pose, while Harry told you guys how to position to get the perfect lighting and everything.

You guys took a few more photos and then went back to going to the rides.

*time skip brought to you by vsco photos*

You guys went through all your fast passes and some stand by lines, until you guys went for lunch. You and Paddy had planned to go to the Pinochino café, where they had the best burgers and you could see people going into it's a small world; one of the slowest rides in magic kingdom.

You guys had to push together two tables to sit together, Tom and Harry ordered, while Ana sat with you and Paddy, "what do you think of the café Ana?" You asked, since this was your favourite restaurant in the whole Disney parks, "it's small, but it feels homely, like I can imagine that everyone back in the kitchen was as close as family.

You guys ate and went back out to the now near unbearable heat. You guys watched a few shows and parades, and met the talking Mickey; he was a little to touchy for your taste and you could see Harry holding Ana's waist a little tighter; even you half onto Paddy's arm a little harder.

Soon the time slipped by and you guys got your dinner reservations, you walked up the long stone path that lead through fantasy land, and up to the be our guest castle. You and Paddy ran around the pillars like little kids, chasing each other and pushing Tom and Harry.

You reached the castle slightly out of breath, and still holding onto Paddy. "We have a reservation for 5 at 6:30, under Holland." Tom said to the man at he desk, being as polite as possible, while having a look that spelt, 'give us our table before your head starts to look like a chicken wing' the man found our names quick and took us to our table in the ball room, the best room in the restaurant.

You ordered the same as Paddy, the both of you having the same favourite dish here; Ana and Harry  
got each other's favourites, to see how the other likes their food, while Tom just got a pasta.

We got our food pretty quick, eating with lightheartedness and spearing a lot of jokes, most of them Tom took the brunt of. Halfway through our meal the beast cave through the room, waving at guests and giving he occasional kiss blow.

We ordered dessert, sharing 2 creme brûlée's and one gray stuff; enjoying the taste of everything.

*time skip brought to you by lumiere the candelabra* 

The five of you went in front of the castle to see Happily Ever After, one of the best firework shows in Disney; although when they got rid of wishes, you cried every time Paddy played a video of it.

The fireworks were on the sides and behind the castle, while the castle itself was projected with videos of Disney characters and movies, in three different sections, family, love, and hero's and villains. 

You watched the show in awe, videos really didn't do it justice, the one thing ruining it was Ana every 20 minutes yelling, "AIR PULLUTION!" Making me both hate her and laugh at her antics.

The show ended with the narrator saying that everyone can make their happily ever after, while a chorus, singing the ending line beautifully, filling all your senses with music; being able to hear each note that they sang.

After that you all stayed for a few more magic hours, going on about 5 more rides with significant less wait times.

After that, there was one more thing you wanted to do. You excited the park and went to the stones outside the gate, looking for one in particular, your family one. "Here, y/n it's here!" Tom had managed to find it, a small octagonal stone bearing all the names of the l/n family.

You guys left to the monorails then, you took the bus back to Imagination, settling in for the night the same way you did the previous one; you and Paddy set your alarms for 6:00 the next morning and went to bed, but not before you guys planned on waking up the rest by blasting Thunderstruck by AC/DC.

Tomorrow was Epcot.


	3. A day in Disney (pt.3)

{Word Count~2010} Your body woke itself up at 5:30; no idea why, just decided to be a div and do so. You went over to Harry and Ana's room to find her awake, scrolling through Instagram; Harry's arm still tucked around her waist. "Oi, Ana, can you help me w/my hair for the day?" I whispered, giving her look that said 'I need to talk to you right fucking now!' "Yee sis." You quickly ran to your room, grabbing a hairbrush, comb, small and large elastics; along with a straightener, in case Ana wanted to curl or straighten my hair. "K, so sis, whatcha want for hair?" "Half bun-braid." I responded to the question in a way that me and Ana had established years ago; is either of us said, half it meant half up half down; if we said bun-braid, it meant either a braid crowned bun, or Dutch braids in a bun. Ana went to work, pulling my hair up and lightly tightening it. (This is the hairstyle) "Ok, open you eyes y/n." Ana said, turning on the mirror light, as I opened my eyes to see the perfect hair she did, "it's beautiful Ana; thanks so much! Also what time?" "50, why?" I looked into the room, then leaned to look into mine, if we were quick, I had 10 minutes to talk until Paddy got up. "I need your help on something" I spilled, looking at her with quiet desperation, "spill sis." She sat across from me, literally picking up her tea cup. "Ok, I think you and Tom have picked up on this, but-." "You like Paddy." You said, cutting me off, wearing the most deadpanned face I've ever seen. "Yes! Ok yes, Jesus how does everyone else know shit before me." I grabbed the loose piece of my hair, twisting it into a smaller bun; something I always did when I was nervous; Ana quickly grabbed my hands, like she did every time I would do this and would ruin my hair. We talked about what in the fuckery I was going to do about the whole thing; until we heard The Avengers playing from my room, followed by someone jolting out of bed; assuming it was Paddy, I rushed back, thunderstruck already open on my phone. "Y/n where were you, I woke up and you weren't here." "Ana was doing my hair, so we did it in her room." Paddy looked at my hair for the first time, smiling and nodding; which meant it looked good. Paddy grabbed his phone and speaker while I grabbed my speaker, he ran into Harry and Ana's room ready to blast while I got ready to blast the song in our room, "3..2..1.." we played the song at the same time, full volume, making both Tom and Harry wake up hyperventilating, as if they just had a terrible nightmare; looking at me and Paddy with looks that could kill. "Oi! You guys awake yet?!" Me and Paddy yelled over the music. We turned off the song and let them get dressed, since Ana, Paddy, and me were already dressed for the day. *time skip brought to you by AC/DC* We all left the hotel at around 8:00am, taking the park bus instead of the monorail, you sat next to Paddy, while Tom sat between Harry and Ana; probably just to be annoying. We got to Epcot, got through the bag-check; where our person was from Kingston. We chatted for a while, but eventually had to head inside. Harry and Ana lead the group for Epcot, since they had been here the most; but me and Paddy resented that because we were the ones with the whole park mapped in our heads. We stopped by the fountain for Harry to take a photo of the group; at the last minute me and Paddy splashed Ana and Tom from behind with the water, resulting in a very wet, annoyed Tom. The group headed towards the land pavilion, where the best and worst ride in the park could be found, "please don't tell me we're going on living with the land, it's the worst" Harry complained, he was right it was absolutely the worst ride in the park, "no, me and Paddy made fast passes for Soarin' Around the World." I responded, "race to the entrance?" "You are on y/n!" "3..2..1 GO!" Tom counted us down, I ran like my life depended on it; now I was a really good runner, having placed track and field several times in a row. "Hah, pony up Pads, I won! What did we agree on again?" I feigned confusion, "15£" Paddy sighed in defeat, looked down while grabbing the money, "imma get that money back y/n" "sure you will, suuuuuurrrrrreeee" I laughed and before long, Paddy joined in. We got the entrance, scanning our bands over the sensor, I heard the musical chime and went in; having to wait for everyone else. We rushed through the line since there was almost no one there. When we reached the bottom, we stepped into what resembled a sort of run down hanger, with orange-yellow emergency lights. Here the lady split us into the groups, we ended up in 1-b, the best place to be in the ride. "Chime, this is your safety protocol video..." the deep, soothing voice of Patrick Warburton, we watched intently as he said the safety stuff we needed to listen to, "and of course, these little beauties" he said, pointing to the little hats with Mickey or Minnie ears, saying that you had to show them away. "Have a safe flight." He smiled and a cast member walked out, calling each row into the 'flight deck' Once we were all seated and whatever, we saw the top flaps lowering, and heard, "alright flight crew, ready for take off." We rose off the floor, feet slowly coming off and into free air. I heard the music begin to play, and saw bright white clouds strewn across the screen. *time skip brought to you by Patrick Warburton* We got off the ride, still feeling as if we were flying over the ground, "hold up, what are we doing next, you guys haven't told us." You smiled slyly at Paddy, to which he returned the smile, "Weeeeeeell, we thought we would have fun on Frozen Ever After." Paddy told them, while I was smirking, biting back a laugh. "No, no, no, no, soooooooooooooo much nope, are you guys crazy; it's Frozen!" Harry looked like he has just gone mad and was about to tear me and Paddy in half. "C'mon you div, it'll be fun." Ana said this in hopes of getting her childish boyfriend to go. It took a while, but Harry finally agree and trudged along; seeming to personify a prison person being sent to the electrical chair. The 5 of us got in the line, and it wasn't too bad, there was only a 30 minute wait for it, "guys, it's 30 minutes; let's just cut our losses and not go on." It was basically a last ditch attempt to not get on the ride, but we weren't having it. To get Harry on the ride, we did everything short of actually tying his hands together. Once we got in the boat though, he seemed to relax and actually enjoy the ride. We passed through cold mountains, our boat took a wrong turn and almost fell backwards. The final scene was the best, Anna and Elsa, singing together; with Olaf looking on from the sides. We left the ride with Harry admitting it was not that bad, while all of us just said, "yeah, no shit div." We went to the Mexican café and ate churros, while just talking about how the trip has been so far for us, "each turn in the haunted mansion had Ana holding a little tighter; seems my girlfriend is scared of the ride huh." Ana gave him a look that could kill, "I wouldn't have been scared if someone hadn't been saying that they were right being us, hmmmmmm?" Harry looked flushed while Ana just laughed with triumph. *time skip brought to you by Epcot World Showcase* We had gone through our fast passes quickly, taking our time in the England pavilion; buying a lot of toffees, and checking out Christopher Robins Bedroom; an old character meet and greet spot. We left all the showcase, making our way back to go eat a late lunch. "How about's we go to the Electric Umbrella Café?" I posed the question, it was rhetorical question, they knew me and Paddy has already chose the restaurant. We walked in, and were immediately hit with the smell of good, fried food; Harry, Tom, and Paddy went to order, which gave me and Ana time to talk. "So, what is our game plan?" I asked her; seeing as she was the one who said I had to do something. "Ok, here's the plan sis; we're gunna wait until the fireworks, whatever they are called, and then you and Pads are going to be alone; and your gunn' tell him." She said all this as if it was like opening a phone, I looked at her as if she was kidding. When I realized that she was being serious, I threw up my hands and said, "ok, but for it to work, Tom and Harry need to help." We both knew that when the boys knew; it would be hard for them to keep it a secret; especially for spoiler man. We ate and got ready for a few more hours on rides. *time skip brought to you by Harry putting too much milk in his tea* After all that; we went to the France pavilion, where a good, yet quiet place to watch the fireworks could be found. Not many people knew about it, so there was only a couple other people there. We doped Paddy into getting us some food, when he left we dragged Tom and Harry; sitting them down and telling them about me and Pads, then explaining the plan, "we all knew you liked Paddy, and we know that Paddy likes you, y/n. You just have to tell him." Tom and Harry told me this earnestly; we went through the plan once more until Pads got back. We waited, eating some chocolate mousse and some small sandwiches. The sky was beginning to darken, when the torches surrounded the lake lit; casting soft light and some heat. "... Illuminations: Reflections of Earth!" Almost right after the last word was said, a bright firework flew across the sky; opening in time with the music. I waited until the globe came on to talk to Paddy; pulling him aside while Tom, Harry, and Ana made sure no one would come our way, "Pads, I wanna talk about something." I said this calmly, but my hands were twitching to twist my loose hair into a bun. "I-." "You like me." Paddy cut me off, "I swear, am I always the one who is the last to know!" We just laughed it off, probably looking like idiots, "soooooooooooooooo...." "I don't know. First things first, we know we like each other; second we are able to date, and third; do we want to date?" Paddy said this, his voice taking on something that resembled someone ready for rejection. "Yes, of course; I've wanted to date you for the past year Pads!" We talked a little more, and went back to the group when the fireworks ended, "so, you two good?" Ana asked us, we just nodded; nothing more needed to say. We walked back to the entrance, Harry and Ana walking together, Tom alone, and me and Paddy walking together. It was the perfect end to the day, Epcot held special meaning to us, and we were happy we could say that we got together there. {END}


	4. Pool Day (All)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being the Holland Brothers best friend has it’s perks, and it’s wet downsides.

{Word Count~780}  
"Y/n, Paddy, you ready?!" We heard Tom y'all up the stairs, "yeap" "Yes" me and Paddy yelled back. 

I grabbed my mini backpack and left Paddy's room, him trailing behind me.

"Is Sam and Harry ready?" I asked Tom, he was sitting on the bottom step, seeming to resemble a parent waiting for their kip on the front stoop. "They're already in the car, now if the two of you can get in there too, we could be ok our bloody way!" Me and Paddy mock saluted him, running out of the house in giggling fit.

Tom got in the drivers seat and we least the house.

About half an hour later, we arrived to the pool. It was fairly large; with a rock climbing wall over the pool and two diving boards.

We got our the car and went to change, I was the only girl in the group so we established to meet at far tables.

I got outside to see Paddy already setting up a table, "where's the rest?" He just nodded him head behind me; Tom, Harry, and Sam were walking towards us.

We all left our stuff and went to go swim, me and Paddy went to the rock climbing wall while the boys went to go show off their diving board skills.

"Oi, y/n you can go higher than that!" Paddy yelled up at me, "I'm already at the top you div!" I yelled back, right before I let go, crouching into a canon ball position. When I popped out of the water I saw Paddy was already on his way to the top of the wall.

When he dropped, I almost got taken under by the amount of water he displaced. "You didn't have to splash me so much Pads." I groaned, annoyed at him but not really meaning it.

We swam for a little bit, doing a sort of diving contest for the boys; Tom won obviously, but Harry was a close second.

After swimming for about 2 hours, we got our for a bit to eat "I made us some subs." Tom took out 5 sub sandwiches, each how we liked them, "oh god, Tom cooked, what next he's going to clean his room." Me and Paddy feigned terror; but we stopped when Tom gave us murder looks.

We ate for a bit, then me and Sam pushed Harry and Tom into the water, "Oi, what was that for!" They asked, "nothin', we just wanted to do it." Sam responded, giving me a high-five.

After doing a lot more pranks on the guys, we went home because it was almost 6:00 and we had to get home or Nikki would have our heads, on the ride back we did karaoke, with all of us yelling at Harry to make Tom shut up. "I take offence to that, my singing is great. Right y/n?" "Tom, love, I'm not going to lie, your singing is shit, you should take lessons in case you need to sing for a movie." Tom gave me a fake hurt face while Harry, Sam, and Paddy looked like they were going to die from laughter.

We got home, all laughing at Toms terrible singing and talking about the day we had. "Where have our guys been today?" Nikki was waiting at the door, "shiiiiiiit, you guys didn't tell mum we were going out!" Tom whisper yelled at Sam and Harry, "we thought you did div!" They said back. 

Nikki opens the door and motioned is to go inside, after she gave us an hour long lesson on how we needed to tell her every time we made plans, "y/n honey, I called your parents to tell them you would sleep here, it's too late for you to be walking home. "Thanks Nikki, I'll be in Paddy's room." 

Once I left I could hear Nikki telling the boys to grab whatever they wanted for dinner, telling Paddy to get something for me, and then eat in their rooms, "sorry mum." Was the only thing I heard from a they; Nikki was never mad for long so I first thing I thought was that she was hugging all them on their way upstairs.

"Here y/n, I got you some chips and nuggets." Paddy said, giving me a small plate and closing his room door. We ate for a while, watching some videos on his tv, laying down on his bed.

"We should sleep, it's pretty late." After a while Paddy said this, but looked down to find y/n already asleep, so he just settled next to her and fell asleep.

{END}


	5. Random Meet-Cute (Tom)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This is technically part of a series but they will be spread out) What’ll happen while your with your friend, who also knows a huge celebrity.

{Word Count~454}  
I was sitting in a small, hole in the wall café, I knew the owners, so I was allowed to stay late and close up.  
I was sitting with my best friend Ana, we were practicing her lines.

"Ana, I love you, but can we stop for a minute; I still haven't been able to have some of my tea." She reluctantly agreed, "oh by the way, my friend Tom is coming by to chill with us, also I needed a guy to play Sebastian's part." I just shrugged, whoever was friends with Ana, had to be nice so I never disagree when one of them joined us. 

"'Ey, sorry for being so late; I was cooking dinner for Pads." I guy came in, with floppy brown hair and matching chocolate eyes, "no problem, y/n this is Tom." "Oh, so your the Tom I've heard so much of." "I can't believe Ana has talked about me much." He sat down next to me, picking up the menu. "Not at all, I only knew you excised half an hour ago." He just laughed and ordered a tea.

While he was waiting we ran through the lines again, him taking the part of Sebastian, me being Aylsia, and Ana being Cristen, the main character.

We did this for another hour when Ana said she had to run out, "no, you guys stay here and talk, it's only 8:30: plenty of time. And y/n knows the owners; they'll let her close up tonight if you guys stay late." 

Me and Tom got to talking, mostly about random things; family, jobs, childhood.

At around 9:00 the lady gave me keys to close the shop, "don't stay too late sweetie." I nodded and said goodbye.

After me and Tom left the store, he walked me home, my house not being more then 20 minutes away from the café. "Well y/n it was great meeting you." He started to go down my steps when I stopped him and gave him my number, "if you ever want to rehearse more lines, or if you want to grab dinner." "I'll call then." We said one last goodbye and I went inside and did my nightly routine.

Right before I went to bed I had a thought; one that was probably right. "My god, Ana didn't have anything to do! That little matchmaker." I slapped my forehead and made a mental note to talk to her tomorrow.

{END}


	6. Canada’s Wonderland (Harry & Paddy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never been to Canada’s wonderland? Time to see it through a Canadians eyes!

{Word Count~793}

It was 8:30 on Saturday, when Ana burst through my hotel room, "get up bitches, we going to Canada's wonderland, 'cause you know we in our Canadian territory!" I barely jumped, but Paddy next to me, almost had a heart attack. "Sure, time?" "You and me r getting ready together, Paddy you go get ready with Harry; you have 20 minutes. We might take longer though." Ana dragged me out of the room, I caught hold of the door before I left and mouthed 'sorry Pads' and left the room.

"K, so what do we want to wear today." Me and Ana were sisters, her being 2 years older than me; we usually wore matching clothes, and Ana chose them most of the time. Her being the one with most of the fashion sense. "Ok, y/n pick, vsco, or red bubble?" "Vsco, obviously." Ana nodded in agreement and handed me an outfit.

(Outfits) 

(Ana's hair)

(Y/n's hair)

Ana did my hair and I did hers, we left after Ana did a last minute tying for my bandana, tightening it more.

"Ok guys, you ready?" We excited Ana's room, "yeah, we've been here for the past 40 minutes waiting for you guys." Harry threw his phone on the couch, seeking exasperated but was just excited to go.

We left the hotel and went on our way to the park, "so how long is the ride?" Harry and Paddy asked, "well, we are in Burlington, and it's near the border, soooooooo; 'bout an hour and half. That sound right y/n?" "Yeap, including traffic since it's high season." Paddy and Harry were just sitting back, since they hadn't been here much. 

We drove the way there, singing and talking about what we were going to do, "ana Ana, I'm being serious, I am NOT going on the leviathan, the behemoth, oR the Yukon striker." She rolled her eyes but agreed, she knew that I hated those rides. 

We entered the park and immediately, Harry said we had to take a photo in front of the waterfall. Saying things like, "the lighting is perfect." Or, "Theres almost no people here." While squatting down and taking out his camera. 

We took 2 group photos, one of me and Paddy, one of Harry and Ana, and one of me and Ana.

We left and went to go on the two wood roller coasters, the Wilde beast, and the Great Canadian Mindbuster.

The line wasn't bad so we ran through it, chasing each other until it got to a stop. Once we got on the ride, I could feel the chain mechanism underneath the cart start to move. We went up a steep hill, cresting over a large Canadian flag. Right after, we went tumbling down at a fast speed. Bumping up and down on the wooden track.

After Harry and Paddy didn't want to go on another because the wooden rides gave them headaches. Me and Ana just shrugged, dragging them to The Bat.

"Y/n, this looks like I might throw up and it'll hit my face; are you sure I won't get sick?" "Pads, this ride is my favourite, I hate the other hyper coasters; but this one only has a double loopy loop and a cork screw; then you do it all again." I said all this so chill, that Paddy visibly went pale. I just kissed his cheek to calm him.

We got on the ride and it pulled backwards. I was all calm, with Ana next to me, we both had our arms up and were having fun, but could hear Paddy and Harry freaking out being us.

"I. HATE. That. Ride. Y/n." Paddy and Harry said as they got off, I just laughed and we continued on with the rides.

After about 2 or 3 hours of doing the heavy rides, we showed Harry and Paddy, snoopy land. They boy sighed with relief and Harry said, "can we please stay here for the rest of the day!?" We agreed since there was a good few rides and carnival games.

We stayed in snoopy land the rest of the day, going on the ghost busters ride, the log flume, some carnival rides; me and Ana won most of them.

We went back into the main park at around 9:30, so went on a couple more rides. 

We got off and went to the waterfall to watch the evening fireworks.

(I've never actually seen the fireworks, so I can't actually write about them)

We left not long after the fireworks ended. The drive back was just as fun as the ride there, we sang, while talking about our day in the park.

{END}


	7. Spidey Premier (Sam & Harry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When your sister Ana gets sick, who’ll have to take her place for the FFH premier. Time for the red carpet!

{Word Count~466}

"Y/N! Hurry up, we are going to be late!" I heard Harry pounding on my door. 

We were in L.A. For the FFH premier, my sister Ana was going to go with Harry, them dating and all. But at the last minute she got sick, so she went with us but couldn't go; so I was going to go with her.

"Minute!" I was sitting on the chair in front of the mirror while Ana finished my hair.  
"There, your ready y/n, now remember; you are going with MY boyfriend; so just chill with yours ok!" I rolled my eyes, "Ana please remember that YOUR Harry's girlfriend, while I am dating paddy. I'm good." We hugged and I went out.

We drove over in a limo, stopping right outside the red carpet. The door opened and I immediately heard loud shouts and bright camera flashes.

"Harry did you break up with Ana!" "Are you now dating her sister!" "Tom how was the filming!" "Are you and Zendaya dating!" We went almost deaf trying to get inside the theatre.

I wasn't very used to it; and found myself grabbing Paddy's hand to steady myself.

Once we got inside it got much calmer and I was able to sit and talk with everyone. Paddy, Harry, Sam, and I were sitting in a circle and were chatting about what we thought the movie was about. 

Most of our theories were speculation, since for once, Tom had managed to be quiet about the goings on.

After about 45 minutes we got called to do some interviews as "Tom Holland's family" Harry was with Sam while I was with Paddy.

After that, we were allowed to take our seats for the movie, I sat next to ana and Harry, "just saying, I'm the worst person to sit next to during a movie." They just laughed, "don't worry y/n, we like making jokes during a movie." 

After a long time of pre views, during which me, Sam, and Harry picked out obvious flaws in the physics. To the point where Tom yelled from down the row, "It's a movie!" 

The movie started and continuously we made jokes and picked out flaws we saw, I could almost feel toms annoyance from where we were sitting.

The movie ended and we saw the end-credit scenes. 

We left the theatre and did a few more interviews before actually going back to the hotel

"Harry, y/n , Sam, do you guys never stop seeing every flaw in movies." Tom said, looking annoyed but was just surprised as to how we did it. "We don't know, it's just fun to do and the jokes are also VERY fun." We laughed and just talked on the way back.


	8. High School (Tom & Paddy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of ninth grade, and the teachers aren’t the best...

{Word Count~806}

"Y/n! Paddy! We are going to be late for school!" We could hear Tom yelling from the kitchen, me and Paddy packed up the last of our things in our packs and left our rooms.

I was an old friend of the Holland's, back when I was about 5, my parents disappeared, leaving me alone. I was already friends with them and their family offered to take me in; I've been living as their sister   
We ran down stairs, using the banister to turn swiftly into the front entrance.

"Oi! Tom, we're here, so you can stop yelling your bloody head off." We laughed and slipped on our shoes and went to school.

We were all similar ages, with Tom being a year older than Paddy and I, so when we got to school, he left to go hang with his friends. 

Me and Paddy went to go sit with our friends, we all had classes together so we walked to first period.

"Hey Alysi, Payla, Ana. How are you guys." Paddy said as we walked up to our friends, settling down beside them.

"Nothin' but we all have terrible classes, we have math, geo, history, AnD science this term." Alysi said, me and Paddy looked at them with exhausted faces. "Alysi, please tell me we have something along the lines of art or music." Those were good classes to get, since three were easy. "Yeah, we have art in 3rd period." 

We walked into the class and took seats all next to each other; me and Paddy side by side, with Alysi, Payla, and Ana sitting behind us.

The day went on normally, we went to 4th period for lunch, sitting with our friends, along with Tom.

Toms friends weren't good to sit with at lunch, so he sat with us the whole time.

"Sooooo, Tommy what's your schedule?" I asked, looking up slightly from my food, before quickly grabbing some fries from Paddy; with little questioning from the victim.

"I got it just as bad as you guys, physics, bio, geo, gym, and art." He looked slightly exhausted.

We ate while pranking Alysi, Payla, and Ana.

"Oi Pads, look what my drink is." I tapped Paddy on the shoulder, showing him the light pink goop that was my milk.

"How 'bout, we show Alysi and Ana." We did, full well knowing that they hated things like that. 

"Oi! Alys, Ana! Come here we want to show you something."  
Me and Paddy yelled for them, they came over and we grabbed an empty tray, "this is proof that the school is truly trying to kill us slowly." 

They looked at us curiously, but eager to see what we wanted to show them.

I poured the goop, watching their faces go from eagerness to disgust.

"Omfg, Y/N! What in the fuckery are they serving you!" Ana and Alysi half screeched making the whole room look at us.

We left and since the music and arts rooms were so close, we walked with Tom.

"Yo Tommy, why do you hang with us instead of your friends?" I questioned, I honestly never knew and wanted to know.

"Well, they're the kind that get in trouble for a lot of things, and would get caught with graffiti. I just guess that I wanted to be part of a group like that." "Well, I don't think it's good, if you ever need a break, just chill wit us you are always welcome." We hugged and taped for a minute more before the bell rang and we had to run into the class.

"Y/N, please remind me, did I just spend a whole 70 minutes, watching a old crazy woman, explain all the instruments in the universe; while attempting to play each and every one of them?" Paddy was rubbing the bridge between his nose. "Paddy, this is going to be hard to believe but yes, you just did that; I did it as well, you are not alone." 

We were on our way home and Tom couldn't help but laugh at how silly we were being. "Hey, don't forget about me, I had to listen to Ms. Tam babble in about biology for 70 minutes; all while being able to name every human anatomy possible." 

We got home and went to chill in Tom's room, it being the largest. 

"Ok worst class, first definitely geo, I swear he could not stop talking even if the world was ending." Tom said, looking like the embodiment of annoyance.

"For me and Pads it was probably history. She couldn't stop trying to be all buddy-buddy with everyone; continually asking personal questions." We rolled our eyes, sitting opposite Tom on his bed.

We talked for a while longer before doing some first-day homework.

{END}


End file.
